1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for measuring a biomagnetic field, analyzing a measured biomagnetic field and displaying biomagnetic field data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a prior art multi-channel bio magnetic field imaging system which uses a magnetic sensor of superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) in order to measure a weak magnetic field generated in the human body, estimates the positions of the sources of its bio current from the result of measurement, and obtains its distribution as an image. Such prior arts are disclosed, for example, in JPA-4-319334 and 5-146416.
These prior arts are concerned with principles of operation of the bio-magnetic imaging systems, and do not describe any particular technical problems to be solved or its specific method suitable for practice. Further, the above-mentioned prior arts are related to the bio-activity currents generated in the brain, and do not disclose such bio-active currents in other parts of the body.